neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
MAGAX
Magax is a Wocky and the protagonist of MAGAX:Destroyer and MAGAX:Destroyer II. History Not much is truly known about Magax's past, although the Neopedia states he was once a "villain without equal" before reforming. His activities as a villain and what caused him to reform are unknown. What is known is that at some point he used to be one of Hubrid Nox's servants (although Magax states that he was a slave rather than a servant). He then turned against Hubrid and started fighting against him. It is mentioned that during his time as a villain, he committed some crime heinous enough that the Faeries refuse to forgive him. It is unknown if this occurred while in the service of Hubrid Nox or what this crime even was, but it is shown to continue to haunt him, and implied that whatever he did directly affected the Faeries badly enough that they refuse to forgive him. Magax fights tirelessly to try and show that he has changed, however he has not been recognized by TNT in a plot. During the Obelisk War plot, however, when the Neopedia article about the Brute Squad was released, it was revealed he had joined the Brute Squad after the death of Hubrid Nox at the hands of Xandra. His reasons for doing so are unknown, but it is known that the Neopedia article for The Awakened listed Hubrid Nox as an honorary member, which could possibly be one of the reasons for Magax joining the Obelisk war. It is also possible he was attracted by The Brute Sqaud's pledge to defend against darkness, however it may come. Appearance He is a dark blue wocky usually depicted with red eyes, no mane, a darker blue goatee, and a large scar over his right eye. His design often changes slightly. Earlier designs had him fingerless and only wearing a vest, while later designs gave him fingers and a full outfit. The color of his eyes also changes. Personality Not much is known about his personality, but from what is seen, he is remorseful about his past deeds and has sworn to make amends by constantly thwarting Hubrid Nox and guarding the graveyard. Various descriptions give hints into his character : TCG Card : There's one little shred of light inside him, fighting against all the darkness, and it just might win. : MAGAX Poster : Is he good or is he evil? Nobody really knows... : Magax: Destroyer : Sworn to protect all that is good in Neopia Magax tries his best to foil the nefarious Hubrid Nox. : Advent Calander : He is shown to be somewhat remorseful about Hubrid Nox's death. The Y15 Item shows Hubrid Nox and Magax in a picture together, with the description "Aw, they used to be best buddies!..." Abilities *''' Floating:' Despite possessing no wings, Magax is capable of floating in the air, and propelling himself. However, if the games are any indicator, turning around seems to be a slow process for him. *'Energy Beams:' Magax can launch energy beams at opponents that are capable of destroying ghosts, a feat that normal weapons and means are incapable of. *'Energy Weapons:' Magax is shown to be able to mold his energy into a weapon. Although previously he was only seen with an ax, an NC Mall item revealed he could also forge shields from it, suggesting his ax is merely a preference. *'Heightened Senses:' The Neopedia article states "Even on the darkest night, his eyes could see as clear as noon. In the heart of a clamourous battle, he could hear a cricket chewing on a leaf." *'Combat:' As a member of The Brute Squad, it is confirmed Commander Flint considers him, like the other members, to be one of Neopia's best warriors. As Magax is not a Battledome opponent, his stats are unknown. Games MAGAX:Destroyer Guide Magax through the graveyard, this game is now in the game graveyard. MAGAX:Destroyer II You must guide MAGAX through the graveyard. You can play here. : ''MAGAX has finally managed to thwart Hubrid Nox's horrid plans. He arrived at their usual battleground one night, just as he had so many nights before. The area was quiet, however, and MAGAX feared that Hubrid was developing new plans... Man, how he hates being right all the time. Your mission is to once again guide MAGAX against the evil forces of Hubrid Nox. : Control MAGAX with the left and right arrow keys. Press spacebar to shoot. 2017 Games Master Challenge Started November 20th of 2017, Magax and Hubrid Nox represent the two sides to choose from in the 2017 Games Master Challenge. Magax is the head of "The Living" while Hubrid Nox is the head of "The Dead" Avatar If you score 3,500 or more points in MAGAX:Destroyer II, you will receive the Magax: Destroyer Avatar. Items * Dark Chocolate MAGAX *Headless Magax Plushie *Holographic Magax Stamp *Holiday MAGAX and Nox Playset *MAGAX Action Figure *MAGAX Poster *Magax:Destroyer *MAGAX: Destroyer (TCG) *MAGAX: Destroyer Plushie *MAGAX Energy Shield *Magax Trick-or-Treat Bag *Happy Wocky Day Card *How to Make a Headstone *Nostalgic Picture Frame *MAGAXs Menacing Sledgehammer Related * Cheelee, the Cybunny * Hubrid Nox Trivia *There is a mild amount of debate over whether or not his name is supposed to be spelled in all capital letters. Neopets has used all-caps and regular capitalization interchangeably. *On the Game Graveyard tombstone, his scar is on the wrong side. *In his Advent Calender appearances and his TCG card, his tail is noticeably missing. *He's one of the few Wockies who do not have a mane, although one image shows he used to have one. *TNT has stated that the "g" in his name is meant to be pronounced the same as "J" similarly to words such as "magic" in Neopets Editorial - Issue 51 | Question 3 *Magax's name may be a combination of the words "magic" and "ax" as a reference to his trademark weapon. External Links Neopets * Neopets article on Magax *Brute Squad Article on Neopets *Awakened Article on Neopets *Games Master Challenge 2017 Non-Neopets *Jellyneo Book of Ages *Editorial Archive results for Magax Gallery Lg_324.gif Boa magax.png|image on the TCG card Magaxdestroyer.gif Magax.gif 52_magax_hubrid.gif|A much younger Magax learning from Hubrid Nox 186_magax1.gif|Magax watching the graveyard in the Neopedia Article 186_magax2.gif|Magax carrying Cheelee in the Neopedia Article 186_magax3.gif|Magax fighting Hubrid Nox in the Neopedia Article magaxavatar.gif screenshot_thumbnail_162_2_v1.png|Screenshot from the original MAGAX: Destroyer game toy_magax_actionfigure.gif toy_plushie_magax.gif sm_caption_1226.gif|Caption Contest lolz magax.jpg|Caption Contest firespell32rk.jpg fur_poster_magax.gif 162_1.gif icespell5ux.jpg tcg_0065_RV51.gif toy_plushie_magax_headless.gif toy_trickortreaty14_magax.gif mall_hh_magaxshield.gif deceased_game_30.gif|The original game in The Game Graveyard. Notice the scar is on the wrong side. toy_advc2013_magaxvoodoo.gif card thingy.png Magax old haunted woods.JPG magax birthday outfit.JPG magaxsprite.jpg tumblr_inline_ozqkkoxHt11tkfc95_540.png tumblr_ozqkpzUJ9I1wc2m8mo1_540.png Videos Neopets Chadley Daily Dare - MAGAX Destroyer II (Day 14) Neopets Advent Day 9 - 2011 Neopets Advent Day 10 - 2012 Neopet - Advent Calendar Day 10, 11, 12 Animal Jam and Neopets Advent Calender 2k16 12 Category:Characters Category:Wockies Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:The Brute Squad